Where in Equestria Did THIS Come From?
by Adsdragonlover
Summary: When Team Rocket's attempts to transport Pikachu and themselves to another world in order to capture Pikachu fail, and instead only transport Pikachu to the other world, Equestria, everypony wonders what Pikachu is and what to do with him. I'm bad at summaries please read and review! PLEASE? I hope you like it. A tiny bit of Fluttercord. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Where in Equestria Did THIS Come From!?**

The last thing he heard was the desperate cry of "Noooooo!" Coming from his best friend, Ash Ketchum. The last thing he saw was Ash's outstretched arms, his hands reaching for him, and the smug smirks of Team Rocket nearby. Those were the last things that had happened before everything went black.

**Prologue**

_5 hours earlier. _"He-he", Jessie giggled. "Those annoying twerps will never know what hit them." Jessie explained to the boss, Giovanni, who was stroking his Persian.

"Yes, the plan will work perfectly. This time it'll be different, boss, we promise!" James confidently proclaimed.

"Uh, James," Meowth whispered under his breath, "I don't think it's the best idea to make a promise to the boss that you cant- YEow." Meowth started to yell when Jessie elbowed him in the stomach, and then quickly got quieter. "What was that for Jessie?" Meowth whisper demanded.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with James boosting his self-confidence level up a notch!" Jessie fiercely whisper replied, "And, now for that remark, _you_ get to explain the plan to the boss!" Jessie insisted, a smirk on her face because she knew that she'd won.

Meowth gulped, but then while casually trying to hide his nervousness, explained the plan to the boss. "Well, ya see, Boss. The plan is to, um; transport the twerp's Pikachu to another world using this portal thingy we smuggled from some top-secret science lab place." Meowth started while Jessie and James unveiled the portal device. "Then-,"

"Then _we_ go through the portal too, and using _my_ superior actress abilities-"

"-My charm and style,"

"And my one-of-a-kind ability to speak,"

"**We'll smuggle Pikachu out of there and leave through the other portal that we're sending this Delibird to deliver to your headquarters, and end up back in this world, in your office, with the twerp's Pikachu finally in your possession!"** All three of them explained at the same time, exhausted and out of breath, but confident.

Giovanni sighed, and his Persian looked annoyed, but he finally spoke. "Fine, _this_ idea at least, isn't _as_ crazy as some of your… other ideas." Team Rocket sighed in relief. "But," Giovanni said and Team Rocket immediately straitened back up "This is your _**last**_ chance, absolutely NO more second chances. If you fail, I PROMISE you not only will you leave empty handed, you will also be leaving ALONE AND UNEMPLOYED _(The Princess Bride reference)_!

At this, Team Rocket went whiter than chalk, but also became more determined then they had ever been in their entire lives, and that was saying something. "Understood boss." They replied confidently.

Their plan might have worked better if they had actually cared enough about Pokémon to pay attention to the fact that the Delibird had no where near enough energy to make such a long flight carrying such an excessively large package, the Delibird might not have dropped the package in order to avoid falling to it's death, and even if it had kept holding on to the package, the Delibird would have then fallen to it's death, and along with it the package. And while that only sealed Team Rocket's fate, that was not, by a long shot, the worst thing that would happen during Team Rocket's very last try.

Chapter 1: The Awakening

He was awakened by voices. Unfamiliar voices. And while his mind itself was awake, his physical body was too exhausted, in shock, and paralyzed with fear to move. Pikachu could manage to open his eyes the tiniest bit, but only wide enough to make out the outlines of four blurry legs in front of him.

"Whad' 'yall bring me here for?" Said a distinctly southern voice.

"Well technically, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle brought me over here, and insisted that I get you before she would tell me anything."

"Okay, Scootaloo, let me rephrase that for 'ya. 'Sweetie Belle, whad 'ya bring us here for?' There, Scootaloo, 'ya happy now?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yup. If only Rainbow Dash could see me now!" Scootaloo proclaimed.

"Hey, nopony imitates my brother and gets away with it!" Apple Bloom yelled defensively.

"I wasn't imitating your brother!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!" Then a lot of shouts broke out.

"Everypony stop fighting!" Another voice, probably Sweetie Belle yelled, and the fighting and shouts stopped. "Thank you, now, everypony pay attention, _this_ is why I brought you here!" All of a sudden the four blurs that were legs moved to the side. The light was blinding, and Pikachu blinked, wait a minute, if he could blink, he could move again. So his body, with this new knowledge, let go something that it had been holding in for a long time, not a thunderbolt attack, but a sneeze, and a cute one at that.

"Chu!" He'd known that all eyes had already been on him, but now they were intensified on him.

"What is it?" Said the creature, known as Apple Bloom, who looked kind of like a Ponyta, but different.

"I don't know." Replied Sweetie Belle.

"It's not a pony," Scootaloo remarked.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Apple Bloom commented.

"Maybe its Discord's Cousin 3 times removed or something." Scootaloo guessed.

"Ooh, I've got it! Let's take it to Fluttershy, she'll know!"

"What, whether or not its Discord's cousin 3 times removed, or what it is?" Apple Bloom inquired and she and Scootaloo giggled.

"Both." Sweetie Belle responded, then, noticing they weren't listening, added, "And maybe by helping out we'll get our cutie marks!" That got their attention and all three of the ponies' eyes shined.

Suddenly Pikachu was picked up by things that most certainly weren't hands and carried over to this "Fluttershy" thing's house. Perhaps it was like a Pokémon Center. But Pikachu didn't know. And he had absolutely no idea what his new fate was. So Pikachu curled up into a little ball in the things that weren't hands, and silently cried, his heart aching for the comfort and familiarity of Ash's cheerful and encouraging personality. He silently wished for Ash to come and save him, to tell him that everything was going to be fine, to make it all better. But Pikachu knew that that was a reality that would never come true, and that wishing for Ash would only make the aching in his throbbing heart grow stronger. Even so Pikachu could not help it. So he curled up tighter into a ball and let the wave of tears come.

_ Okay so, this is my 2__nd__ fanfiction, but it could count as my first since my previous one didn't work out because of too many changes going on in the HTTYD "world", and I couldn't keep up as the changes clashed with my storyline ESPECIALLY the events of HTTYD 2. But this is my first MLP or_ _Pokémon fanfiction. My first fanfic being a HTTYD Fanfic. I'm really excited about this and hope you readers enjoy this fanfiction and __**PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU REVIEW!**__ The other reason I stopped my first fanfic was the problem of reviews, I only had 3, but none of them really counted because the first 2 were really me reviewing it under "guest" by logging out, and the 3__rd__ was just a friend from school who didn't even use this website, and only reviewed because I BEGGED her to. So __**PLEASE **__review. It will keep me writing. Also I'm going to try something that will let the readers kinda "create-ish", the story. And by that I mean I'm going to try to involve as many ponies as possible, and will try to give each pony (and the ponies don't have to be ponies, just characters. Example: Iron Will (Minotaur), Discord (Draconequus)(I hope I spelled that right) etc.) their own chapter with Pikachu. This was NOT the CMC chapter, so there will be a CMC chapter to come. But what I mean is, when you review, you can suggest your favorite characters/ponies for a chapter, and I will try my hardest to use that pony in their own chapter. (I, for a fact WILL be doing the Mane 6, Discord, __**DERPY **__**(I can hear your squeals of delight even now)**__, and I will try to do Zecora, but that will be tricky considering the fact that she ALWAYS speaks in rhyme, but if it matters that much to you guys I WILL do it.) Next topic, I'm pretty sure a lot of you Pokémon fans were confused/sad/disappointed that there wasn't more on the prologue part, so I'll fill you guys in on the layout of the chapters, the rest of the story of how Pikachu got to Equestria will be continued in the following chapters, the start of the chapters being the next parts of how Pikachu got to Equestria, then the rest of the chapter will be what is going on with Pikachu and the other pony/character. This layout will continue until the full prologue of how Pikachu got to Equestria has been told/explained. Then the next chapter will be just on Pikachu in Equestria. The chapters after that up until the last few chapters will start with the present in the world of Pokémon on how Ash, Team Rocket, or other characters are dealing with the changes that have occurred, then the rest of the chapter will take place in Equestria. The layout of the last few chapters I'm keeping a surprise. I'll be responding to reviews in the beginning for those who are impatient, because I understand that. Oh, and I almost forgot, on the topic of suggested ponies/ characters I (not yet confirmed) might be excepting including OC's created on the pony creator from Deviantart. Just tell me about your pony, information has to be enough to sustain a chapter, type the accessories code in the review so I can create the pony and see what it looks like, and if you have a YouTube account, and have posted videos featuring your OC's, (ex: username: cannedcream, his videos on mlp use his OC.) type your YouTube username in the review and I will try to find your videos with your OC in them for more info. Like I said this is just a maybe, but if I do use this idea, I think it will be really fun. Last thing, if you like this, review and also suggest this fanfic to other users and/or your friends. Thanks and see you next chapter! ;P ;) ( _ ) 83_

_P.S. 83 is a Derpy face. The 8 is Derpy's eyes and the 3 is her mouth… look at it sideways._

_Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Where in Equestria Did This Come From!?**

Replies

_Feldoran: Thank you very much for your constructive criticizim. It was quite helpful. I understand the point that you made and would like to say that I'll try to follow your advice. But just so you know, I'm only 12, and am in 7__th__ grade honors language in my Jr. High, so now you know what skill level I'm at and can base your critizism on that. Thank you for being my first ever real reviewer! I squealed with joy when I read the review._

_ .58: Thanks for your review it made me so happy to know that somepony thought that my fanfic is awesome enough to have OMFG in front of it in all caps, my cheeks are rosy red right now._

_Man of Harmony: Thanks for your review as well, I __want__ to make everypony feel that way about Pikachu and sympathize with him. But I must admit, that last part about continuing the story for Pikachu's sake really got me. You see, I was intending on waiting some more for more reviewers but that one part there about doing it for Pikachu's sake gave me a surge of inspiration, and the exact words that popped into my head were, "I have fans, real fans, and I'll do anything to please them so I'm ready to start a new chapter to make them happy!" I would have dramatically said that out loud had my younger brother not been in the room practicing his division facts with a timer turned on. So I just made a dramatic face and used the "TRADITIONAL ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE" to say it in my head. __ BTW this would have been up sooner if not for my household's no electronics during the week thing, and how busy my weekend was, my fingers were literally itching to type all weekend and week long._

_otherrealmwriter: okay, less author's note, got it. BTW thanks for reviewing._

_Reviewer master: Well then, I'm happy I got your attention, as you can see I am continuing. Thanks for reviewing._

_**VERY IMPORTANT INFO TO UNDERSTAND STORY.**_

_ Everypony has their own writing style, something that makes the way they write unique. Being 12, I haven't quite found mine yet, so I'm trying something new that will hopefully add more humor to the story. Imagine that this is not in writing but in a movie type format, that will make this info make more sense. One of the characters in the story basically… pauses the story to add their own input or to argue against what is going on. It'll make more sense in the real story part, but words typed in italic print and underlined are the character's talking to me, the author, words typed in italic bold are me responding to what those character's are saying. It's basically a mini conversation, just think the movie Lion King 1 ½ , that's a good example of it. Please tell me your thought on this idea in the review. Sorry this took so long, but let's get started!_

_**So everypony, please review again, and without further ado, the story!**_

**Prologue (continued) Part 2**

"Come on out everybody!" Ash Ketchum yelled as he sent his Pokèballs flying into the air. In brilliant bursts of light, each Pokèmon emerged from its Pokèball. Some of Ash's Pokèmon, like Frogadier, the evolved form of Froakie, were totally ready to come out of their Pokèballs. Others, like Munchlax had to yawn, stretch, eat, go back to sleep, then yawn, stretch, and eat again before being ready to have some fun! Clemont and Sabrina did the same. Ash smiled. It was the perfect day and place for a picnic. The sun was shining, there was a light breeze, and practically anywhere in the Kalos region was perfect for a picnic. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and played with Dedenne, Bonny giggling nearby.

Ash loved this day. It was perfect. After playing around for an hour or so, it was time for the picnic. The Pokèmon went gaga for Sabrina's PokèPuffs, while the people went gaga for her normal cooking.

Pikachu was loving this day. He was just having a good time with Ash and his fellow Pokèmon. Everybody was. Little did they know that their happiness would be short-lived.

**Chapter 2: Two Friendly Pegasus**

When Pikachu woke up, he was alone. And surprisingly, sticky. Why was he sticky? Where was he? Was he in an old Pokèmon center looking for ghost pokemon with Ash? Wait a minute, where was Ash. Then it hit him, and all of the previous events came flooding back into his memory. And he was probably sticky because he had been crying so much.

Then something else hit him, literally. One, light, as suddenly he noticed all the Pokèmon-like creatures around the room, two, a squeal of "It's awake!", but the squeal wasn't loud, it was soft and quiet, and lastly a carrot, yes, a carrot. Standing beside him on, a couch, was a rabbit. And this rabbit did not look happy, in fact he was glaring at Pikachu.

"Oh-no, Angel. We don't throw carrots at our guests," that same voice scolded the rabbit. The owner of the voice then came into view.

It was a winged pony, with a long, breezy/flowy light pink mane and tail, a light yellow body, cyan eyes, and… pink butterflies on the side of the rump area. Pikachu didn't know why, but this pony made him feel comfortable and safe. The Pegasus swooped down on the rabbit and scooped it up in her arms, carrying the rabbit, who stared at him in a way that practically screamed, 'I'm watching you, Buster,' to a nearby table.

'Yeesh,' Pikachu thought. Then the flying pony came back and nealed down on the floor so that she and Pikachu were at eye level.

"Hi there, I'm Fluttershy. I'm a Pegasus. But I have no idea what you are." Fluttershy said sweetly.

"AWWWW…" three voices said in unison.

"Girls," Fluttershy said, whirling around to face them. "I told you three not to stay, it, this little adorable ball of cuteness that is, could be dangerous."

"But Fluttershy," Applebloom whined, "we thought that by helping you we might earn our cutie marks."

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle added, her and Applebloom both making puppydog faces at Fluttershy.

Scootaloo, however, was on a completely different topic. "It?" she asked.

"Well yes, _it_, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Fluttershy said, smiling broadly.

"Really," Scootaloo asked, skeptical. "are you serious Fluttershy? _He's_ obviously a boy, not a girl."

"And how can you be so sure, Scootaloo?" Fluttershy asked.

"Simple," Scootaloo said and pointing her hoof she added, "Just look at tha—"

_Fluttershy: STOP!_

_**Me: UGH, Fluttershy… (groan)**_

_Oh no you don't. You cant write that! This story is supposed to be for little, tiny, innocent-minded, girls. You can't just… RUIN their innocence with this! How dare you! Such young, sweet, minds. I won't allow it!_

_**Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy, I've told you this already, yes, the original and main target of the show was a bunch of 6 year old girls, but there are a lot of fans called Bronies when you're a boy, and Pegasisters when you're a girl, that are NOT innocent, or under that age group. Okay? They are teenagers and adults. This story that I'm writing is not for 6 year old, innocent, little girls.**_

_Bronies? Yeah right, Adsdragonlover. You're just saying that so I'll let you keep writing this, well I won't let you._

_**Fluttershy, you do know that you were about to interrupt Scootaloo anyway, so you are basically interrupting yourself interrupting Scootaloo. So will, you please just let me keep going? I know your adorable, but everyone who is reading this is either trying to keep glaring at you without being stopped by your adorableness or shaking their head, disappointed.**_

_Fine. But not for you, for the readers._

_**Thank you. (Finally) Now where were we? Oh right.**_

Scootaloo was interrupted but Fluttershy putting her hoof over her mouth. "What? All I was gonna say was his bald head. It's really smooth, one time I stared at it and imagined a little chick popping out. Peep, peep, peep. Well, that or his tail."

"Oh," Fluttershy said.

Suddenly, Pikachu's stomach growled. Loudly. "What I wouldn't give for a PokèPuff right about now." Pikachu thought.

Everypony gasped, and so did Pikachu.

"I—I … it can talk." Fluttershy said, awestruck.

"Don't you mean, _he_ can talk?" Scootaloo asked.

"Now he's even cuter!" Sweetie Belle squealed.

"I just can't believe he can talk!" Applebloom added, amazed.

"I can talk?" Pikachu asked, confused.

Then everybody started talking. Angel, still on the table, he'd been tapping his foot impatiently, covered his ears. The noise was interrupted by a loud crash, and then a voice saying "oops, forgot to open the door."

The door opened and a different Pegasus flew in. "What's a PokèPuff?" the Pegasus asked.

"Hard to explain, but then again so is the fact that I can talk." Pikachu replied.

"Ooh, is it anything like muffins? I like muffins!" The Pegasus asked, smiling so wide, she made a sound like a squee.

_Author's Note_

_ Hi everypony! Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I was really busy. I'm super happy you guys didn't give up on me and this story. I would never give up on you guys because there was this one fanfic that I liked so much that I became a member of this website just to participate in this wonderful community, but in the middle of the story, the author just… stopped. I was really disappointed, so I know how it feels to be let down by a fanfic, so I won't ever do that to you guys. _

_ I'm sorry the chapter was so short, it had to be in order to get typing and posting into my schedule. I'm gonna try to make these author's notes smaller. But I hope everypony enjoyed this chapter, remember to review (constructive criticism is always welcome __), tell others about this fanfiction, comment on the new writing style/idea, and when I post new chapters I will try to inform those of you reviewers with accounts by PMing you, if you don't have an account, just follow and/or favorite me and this story and hopefully you will know somehow(it would work better if you followed me and this story, but it would make me happy also if you favorited it, too). I hope I'm not wrong about being able to follow and/or favorite things if you don't have an account, it's been so long._

_ So I hope everypony enjoyed this, and I'm officially too old to go out trick-or-treating, but I'm gonna take a big step as a Pegasister and be dressed up as Derpy Hovves while I hand out candy. (Derpy, by the way, is probably my favorite pony in the whole show, but Discord is my favorite villain of all time.)_

_Peace out my fellow Bronies and Pegasisters!_

_Adsdragonlover out!_

_(yeah, I know that part was kinda lame, but, such is life)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Where in Equestria Did THIS Come From?!**

Review Replies

PonyReviewer101: Thanks for the complement! Honestly, I'm not all that modest, so I'll always accept compliments. Also I like how you ended with "Darling"; it makes me think of Rarity.

the Stag Prince: Ok, I'll try to avoid doing anything as cartoonishly stupid as Ultimate Spiderman, but if I do, please understand that I have absolutely no idea how cartoonishly stupid that show is because I've never seen it. BRONIES!

Man of Harmony: Thanks, I'm glad my new technique is good.

All of my reviewers: I've been super busy lately so I'm going to try to make up for the delay with (hopefully) a longer chapter today. So enough of my yammering on, without further ado… **CHAPTER 3!**

**Prologue (continued) Part 3**

"This time, this time, for sure!" Jessie whispered. "Got your disguises?" Meowth and James silently nodded, devious grins spread over their faces.

"Let's go over the plan one more time," James whispered. Meowth and Jessie groaned and rolled their eyes, but complied. "So Jessie will go out in her reporter disguise and tell those twerps that she'd like an exclusive interview with them and their Pokémon. Then she'll distract them while Meowth and I set up the portal in the other spot. When we're done I'll play this Furfrou recording as the signal. Then Jessie will insist on having a one-on-one interview with Pikachu in a beautiful location. Then she'll take Pikachu over to where the portal is. We'll run in through the portal with Pikachu, and then close it before the twerps can get in. Then all we gotta do is go through the other portal back to the Boss' office and… POOF! Instant promotion!" James explained for the 7th time.

"Okay then, I'm already in my disguise, I'm about to go. James, Meowth, break a leg." Jessie whispered.

"Wait, what?! BREAK A LEG!? Isn't that exactly the kind of thing we DON"T want to happen?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"SHHHHHHH!" Jessie and James yell whispered fiercely. "Ugh, you wouldn't understand. It's acting speak! It's considered bad luck in the biz to wish someone good luck, so you say "break a leg", instead. But I shouldn't have expected you too to understand, your acting skills are FAR inferior to that of moui. Now if you'll excuse me," Jessie huffed, "I have some brilliant acting and distracting to do." And she walked out of the bush they were hiding in.

"Yeesh, who'd have known girls, could be so touchy?" Meowth asked James as they tiptoed to their location with the portal. James just shrugged.

"If I knew that I'd be wiser then a Mega Alakazam." James commented.

"Good point" Meowth said as they continued the rest of their journey in stealthy silence. But the grins on their faces would've sent Gengar a run for its money.

**Muffins with Derpy**

The Pegasus who asked the question was gray with a yellow mane and tail. Pikachu liked the combination it was simple, but yet also very noticeable. Pikachu thought this pony would probably be easy to pick out of a crowd. She wore a saddlebag looking thing over her back, and had a dopey grin on her face. Her eyes were closed as the Pegasus remained in a blissful state of daydreaming. Then she shook her head and snapped out of it. She looked down at the item in her hooves, a sealed box of Sugarcube Corner's blueberry muffins. Then she looked up at Pikachu.

Pikachu felt a surge of emotion when he saw the pony's eyes. They were… different. The color of her eyes was a pretty gradient of goldish-yellow to yellowish-amber, but it wasn't the color of her eyes that drew his attention it was the position of her eyes. Not the position on her face, but the position of the pupil/iris part of eyes. One of them was looking forward; the other was looking a different direction. Then Pikachu realized he was staring, so quickly averted his eyes toward her flan pattern thing. It was a design of 7 bubbles in a pretty purplish-blue color. Then he looked back at the pony in the face. "Um…" he stammered, "maybe, I don't know what muffins are," Pikachu said. The gray pony gasped and put her hoof to her forehead.

"You don't know what muffins are?!" she exclaimed. "What kind of broken, torn home did you come from?" Looking down at the box in her hooves, she abruptly stopped flapping her wings and fell to the floor, almost landing on all four hooves, but slipping slightly so she turned out laying sprawled out on the floor, limbs extended, the package held firmly in her mouth. She got up and placed the box on the floor, then sat down next to Pikachu. "I'm Derpy Hooves! Ponyville's mailmare! What's your name?" the Pegasus asked as she fiddled with the box, trying to open it.

"I'm Pikachu," Pikachu replied. "What's in the box?" he asked.

"Blueberry muffins!" Derpy replied "And I'm gonna make sure you learn what a muffin is," She added with a determined expression. When she finally got the box open, the smell that wafted towards Pikachu's nose was heavenly. It smelled so good. Apparently Derpy thought so as well because she held one of the 6 muffins in her hooves, inhaling deeply and looking at it as if it was more precious than pure gold. Then she ate it. "Mmmmm…" she sighed "Muffins…" Then she grabbed another and placed it in front of Pikachu. "Go, on try it," she said

Pikachu tried it. "It IS like a Poképuff!" he exclaimed and promptly finished the rest of it, licking his lips. Derpy ate another muffin, sighing contently. Then she sat up straight.

"Oh no!" she gasped, tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the reason she'd come to Fluttershy's cottage in the first place. She looked at the lid of the box, and her fears were confirmed. On the box it said _Fluttershy_. Derpy then burst into tears. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! My life is ruined! I'll get fired for sure!" Derpy sobbed hysterically. Pikachu then asked Derpy what was wrong. "I ate these muffins! And they aren't mine! They're for Fluttershy! She's gonna hate me now!" Derpy wailed.

Pikachu checked the box, it did say Fluttershy on it, but it said it was FROM Fluttershy, not for her. It said the muffins were for… Derpy. "Look," Pikachu said, pointing at the box. At the sight of the words _For: Derpy Hooves_, she immediately stopped crying. She grabbed Pikachu and the muffins and flew to Fluttershy's front yard.

"Thanks Fluttershy!" Derpy yelled "Now let's go to my house Pikachu. And then let's bake some muffins!" Derpy exclaimed. Pikachu only nodded, he didn't want to open his mouth for fear one of the strange, adorable, insect-like things that they'd flown by would somehow make its way into his mouth.

When they got to Derpy's house, Pikachu was really dizzy. He followed Derpy into her kitchen where they proceeded to make all sorts of muffins it was a lot of fun. When they'd finished baking and decorating them, Derpy got out boxes in all kinds of different colors, papers in various hues, and pens of every color of the rainbow. Pikachu picked out a red box, a white tag, and a black pen. He put his 12 muffins in the box and wrote

For: Ash

From: Pikachu

"Who's Ash?" Derpy asked.

"He's my trainer." Pikachu said.

"What's a trainer?" Derpy asked.

"It's… It's hard to explain." Pikachu said. He'd never actually had to explain trainers to anyone before. Solely because where he came from, everybody knew about trainers.

"Oh, okay." Derpy said as she started working on her package of muffins. She chose a deep, slightly darkish blue box and put her twelve muffins in it. Then she chose a white tag, but she kept holding then up to her face and covering her eyes with it. Then she picked one.

"Why did you look at those tags so closely?" Pikachu asked. "They're all white."

"Actually I have two different white tags, normal white, and glow in the dark white, it glows yellow. I was looking for the glow in the dark one, but I don't have as many of those, so I had to cup them around my eyes in order to make it dark enough to tell which one glowed." Derpy answered. Then she picked out a green pen and painstakingly wrote in her nicest handwriting

For: Doctor

From: Derpy Hooves

"You're giving muffins to your doctor?" Pikachu asked, puzzled. "That seems kinda… strange, don't ya think?"

"Oh, no silly," Derpy giggled, "I'm giving muffins to the Doctor."

"Who?" Pikachu asked.

"The Doctor, I already told you."

"The… Doctor?" Pikachu asked again, skeptical.

"Yes, the Doctor."

"What's he a doctor of? Or she?"

"HE'S not a doctor."

"What?"

"I said he's not—

"No, I heard you, it's just…" Pikachu face palmed. "I'm confused"

"Sorry, his name is Doctor. You're Pikachu, I'm Derpy, He's just Doctor that's all."

"Okay…" Pikachu said, possibly more confused than before, "So how do you know the Doctor?"

"I'm his companion!" Derpy said proudly.

"I'm a companion, too!" Pikachu said.

"Really?!" Derpy asked. "Do you time travel, too? Is Ash a Time Ward? What adventures have you gone on?" Derpy asked, ecstatic.

"Hold on—WHAT? Time travel? Huh?"

"Oh! Um, nevermind, forget I said anything!" Derpy insisted.

"What's a Time Ward?" Pikachu asked.

"It's… it's hard to explain." Derpy said. An awkward and unbearably long silence occurred.

**"He's my best friend."** Derpy and Pikachu said at the same time. **"What?"** They said at the same time again.

"Okay, you first," Pikachu said.

"Okay, I said… He's my best friend. The Doctor that is. What were you going to say, Pikachu?"

"Hey, that's funny. I also said. 'He's my best friend' Ash, not you're Doctor fellow."

"Hey! Maybe the doctor can help! There's nopony else in the world who knows more about the universe than the Doctor! I'm sure he can help get you home!" Derpy exclaimed, hooves outstretched for a hug.

Pikachu looked up at Derpy and smiled, happy tears in his eyes, "You- you'd do that… for me?" Pikachu asked, touched.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Derpy asked.

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!" he exclaimed happily, and gladly accepted and returned the hug from his new friend. He was going home. "Here I come, Ash." Pikachu whispered.

Author's Note

If this didn't warm your heart or make you go "Awwwwwww…" at least once, then you're either a changeling, a heartless monster (would you look at that, a changeling _is_ a heartless monster), or a heartless monster that _isn't_ a changeling. As much as I would have liked to let the Derpy x Doctor ship sail across the sea of romance I unfortunately can't, my best friend equals a die hard Doctor Who fan, she is also a fan of Derpy, but she doesn't approves of ships in general, and she HATES all ships shipping _ and Doctor Whooves. I really don't want my only friend at school who isn't a guy, and who likes MLP to shun me. And Amelia, if you're reading this, there, I have sunk the Doctor X Derpy ship in my fanfic, they are only best friends, she's just his companion. Also, since I know you don't want my fanfic to end after about 5 chapters, unfortunately…

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS SKIP THE CAPS LOCKED, BOLDED, AND UNDERLINED PRINT I'M TYPING IN. SO UNFORTUNATLLY IN ORDER TO MAKE IT SO THE FANFIC DOES NOT END TOO SOON, SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN, PIKACHU WILL NOT BE (PERMANANTLY) LEAVING EQUESTRIA ANY TIME SOON. THANK YOU.**

Okay, and my schedule is kind of wacky, but only for a few more days, (I hope) I don't think it'll change my no electronics (including typing) Mon—Thurs rule… but you never know. Remember to review, favorite and follow me and my story, and keep suggesting this fanfic to others. Until next time my fellow Pegasisters and Bronies.

Adsdragonlover

P.S. Don't hate the Derp, embrace it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Where in Equestria Did THIS Come From?!**

_I'm VERY, VERY, VERY sorry about not updating in too long. I've been EXTREMELY busy, but I won't bother you with my explaining as it will most certainly lead to rambling. So I'll skip the explanation and go straight to the review replies._

_Snowfrost: that's okay. I won't sue you. The Fluttercord would have been next chapter, but I had to cut this one in half, so in about 2 chapters. Thanks for the compliment!_

_MLPloverforever: I do that all the time. Thanks!_

_httpkirby: Yeah, I've been known to have long author's notes. I guess if you're talkative in real life then you're talkative in your writing as well. Thank you for the compliment._

_Briarfrost: I'm glad you like this story. You didn't sound rude. No, Pikachu doesn't like Derpy like that; she's just the first pony he's met that connected with him as a friend. And yes, I'm a pegasister, what I meant by that comment at the end of my author's note was that I have more friends who are guys then I do who are girls (like me). Hope that clears it up._

_Man of Harmony: Thank you for the compliment, I always look forward to your reviews because they make me smile. Pinkie Pie would be proud._

_ZenakuOkami: Thanks! Don't worry, I have the basics of my story in my head, but I'm also a spur of the moment writer. Despite this, I know what will happen in my story and have everything set in my brain, I won't fall victim to the story killers you've mentioned. But thanks for the concern._

_One more thing: I'm hoping to get the prologue over this chapter. I don't know, maybe. Keep reviewing and suggesting this to others!_

_So without further ado everypony… Chapter 4!_

**Prologue: Part 4**

"Yoo-Hoo!" a voice called out. Ash and his friends looked up from what they were doing to see a red haired reporter calling out to them. "Are you Ash Ketchum?" the lady asked Ash.

"Um, yeah. Why, have you heard of me?" Ash asked.

But of course!" the reporter exclaimed, "You're the Kalos region's newest rising star! It won't be long until you become the youngest ever Pokémon Master!" Ash blushed deeply, grinning. "I'm Jesselica, reporter for the Kalos 7 news!"

"Hmm, that's weird, I've never heard of that news station before," Clemont muttered.

"That's because it's brand new!" Jesselica replied quickly. "So to start off our news station I'd like to have an interview with all of you and your Pokémon!" Jesselica said, setting up a tri-pod with a TV camera and turning on her mic.

"Well okay, it wouldn't hurt." Serena said.

"Great!" Jesselica exclaimed, pressing the record button and sitting down next to Ash. "So Ash, I heard that you're from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. Tell me, do you ever get homesick travelling so far away from home?"

"Well, sometimes, but then I think about how proud my mom will be when I come back with all of the Pokémon that I've caught, and I'm not homesick anymore." Ash replied with a grin.

"How sweet." Jesselica commented. "Now Bonnie," she said quickly sitting next to the little girl, "What is you're favorite thing about Dedenne?"

"Oh, that's a hard one," Bonnie pondered this question for a moment the replied, "Everything!"

Jesselica nodded and wrote her response down. Then she sat down next to Serena "So, Serena, everyone is dying to know, what's you're secret ingredient for you're delicious Poképuffs?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it?" Serena answered playfully.

"Oh, right, silly me. Now Clemont, what's it like being an inventor known region-wide and a gym leader?"

"Well, it's—" Clemont was interrupted by the barking of a Furfrou.

"Well, Ash, everyone's been dying to know more about Pikachu, how about I have a one-on-one interview with Pikachu in a beautiful location?" Jesselica asked while Clemont fumed and muttered under his breath.

"Um, sure."

"Thanks!" Jesselica beamed and grabbed Pikachu "I'll be back in 5 minutes." Jesselica called over her shoulder as she ran off to the location.

5 minutes later

Ash's worried pacing was interrupted by a loud, strange, noise. "What was that?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it. Let's go check it out," Ash replied. Then they all raced toward the noise. When they got there they saw a giant portal and… Team Rocket!

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie began with a smirk.

"Aw, skip the intro guys, let's just get Pikachu outta here!" Meowth interrupted.

"Give me back Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"How about, no." James replied as he threw Pikachu towards the portal.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu! Nooooooooo!" Ash screamed as his best friend passed through the portal and disappeared.

"Later twerps," Jessie laughed, but before they could enter the portal there was a blinding flash of light. When the light subsided, the portal had already closed. And for one moment, everything was silent, and then that moment ended.

Ash teetered back in forth, almost in a daze. Then he fell to his knees and sobbed.

**Chapter 4: The Doctor**

Derpy stood in the doorway to the guest bedroom, smiling as she recalled last night's events. After they'd both finished making their boxes of muffins, they'd played some of Derpy's favorite games outside until it got dark. Then Derpy told Pikachu everything she knew about The Doctor. By the time she'd finished, Pikachu was exhausted. So Derpy took him to the guest bedroom and let him sleep there. 'Dinky would've loved to meet Pikachu, but she's on an overnight field trip to Canterlot' Derpy thought, smiling as she thought of her little sister. Derpy then left Pikachu to continue sleeping as she went in the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Pikachu woke up, he was in a soft bed with a fuzzy blanket designed with muffins. He yawned, stretched, and nimbly jumped off of the bed. He was going home today. He smiled as he walked out into the kitchen where Derpy had blueberry muffins set out for breakfast.

"Good morning Pikachu." Derpy said cheerfully, "Sleep well?"

"You bet. Thanks again for letting me stay here." Pikachu replied, munching down on his muffin.

"No problem," Derpy answered as she chowed down on her muffin as well. When they finished eating Derpy put the boxes of muffins in her saddlebag. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Pikachu said. Then they left. But they'd hardly walked a few feet when Derpy suddenly whirled around and flew back to the house. "What's wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"Almost forgot something," Derpy called back over her shoulder, "I'll be back in a second. Just wait here." Derpy then flew into her house and came out with a key on a leather strap, which she tied around her mane.

"Oh, I see," Pikachu said, "you almost forgot the key to your house, right?"

"Oh, no, that's not it," Derpy laughed and shook her head, "nopony locks their houses in Ponyville. It's not needed. Nopony ever steals from somepony else. This is my Tardis key. The Doctor's Tardis is usually up in my attic. He stays with me and Dinky." Derpy explained.

"Dinky?" Pikachu inquired.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met her. Dinky's my little sister, but right now she's on an overnight field trip to the Canterlot. She left yesterday. She'll be coming back tonight. The Doctor normally helps Dinky out with her homework every afternoon, but she's not here, so he's not here, either. He also said something about working on a surprise that I wasn't allowed to see."

"Oh, then we probably shouldn't disturb him, if he's busy."

"Nonsense!" Derpy scoffed, "He wouldn't mind at all. He loves to help out."

**5 minutes later**

"Well, here it is, the Tardis!" Derpy exclaimed pointing to a blue box.

"This is it? It looks kind of, small. You time travel in th…" he trailed off when he noticed Derpy making an absurd face and holding her breath. "Are you okay?" he asked. Derpy nodded. Pikachu looked skeptical and stared at her.

Derpy made an exasperated face and said, "Just open the door already!" then her face changed back into the weird, excited look.

"Okay…" Derpy unlocked the door and Pikachu opened it. But he just shrugged it off like there was nothing special about the box that was bigger on the inside. "Well, should we go in?" Pikachu asked.

"Um, Y-Y- Yeah. Doctor?" Derpy called out, sputtering slightly.

The Doctor's head popped out from around a corner. "Hello Derpy." And he disappeared back behind the corner. Then he suddenly popped his head back out again. "Wait… Derpy!?"

"Yeah Doctor, it's me." Derpy replied.

Suddenly the voice sounded panicked. "Y-y- you're not supposed to be here right now!"

"But Doctor—"

"No buts about it." The Doctor insisted.

"But-"

"I said not now." And he shooed them out the door.

"Well that was rude," Pikachu commented. "Wait what's that sound?"

"Oh, that's the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver."

A moment later a stallion's head popped out of the Tardis. "Sorry about that. You can come in now."

"What was that about?" Derpy demanded.

"I told you, you're not supposed to see the surprise. Not to worry though, I cleaned it all up now, so everything's good. Well now, who, or should I say what is this?" the Doctor asked, gesturing to Pikachu.

"His name is Pikachu, he's a Pokémon." Derpy said.

"And I like your accent. You're British, aren't you?" Pikachu inquired.

"No I'm not, I'm Gallifreyan." The Doctor scoffed. Then he turned to Derpy and said in a hushed voice, "Ditzy, what have I told you about bringing other people- I mean, ponies, I mean... Pokémon into the Tardis?" Derpy was about to answer when the Doctor's head suddenly snapped up. "Wait, I feel like there's something missing..." his brow furrowed with concentration.

"Oh, sorry about that, I told Pikachu that your name is just, 'The Doctor.' My bad. Here. Doctor Who?"

The Doctor shuddered happily like a dog being scratched behind the ears. "Oh, thank you, Derpy. Sometimes I forget just how much I love hearing that said out loud. But no, that wasn't what I was talking about. What I meant was he didn't say the whole, 'Bigger on the Inside' thing. Did you tell him about that, too?" He asked.

"Actually, no. I don't know how he knows about that. How _do_ you know about that, Pikachu?

"Well... to be completely honest, I'm used to it." They both gave him puzzled looks, seeing this, he expanded on his explaination."Well, we Pokémon have to go inside Pokéballs when we are caught by our trainers. Those are about," he said gesturing in the air, "this big. I don't normally go into my Pokéball. I mostly ride on Ash's shoulder, but I've been in a Pokéball enough times to have gotten used to the feeling. The technology is transdimensional, or 'bigger on the inside'. So I'm used to it. Do you get it know?" Pikachu asked. When he noticed the shocked expression on Derpy's face and the mostly amused but slightly impressed smile on the Doctor's face, he grinned, happy with their reactions.

"Well then. Derpy I was going to ask you whether or not, _Pikachu was it, _was worth the dimension cross, but now I see that there is no need for that. I'm impressed. That doesn't happen very often. Consider yourself lucky." He walked up to the console and flipped a switch. A strange, whirring, wheezy noise filled the giant console room. "Derpy, fire up the backup energy source. I'm not loosing power this time."

"Ok Doctor!" Derpy positively chirped, and ran to the below deck of the console room floor. "Um, Doctor? How do I do that?" She asked. He rolled his eyes, but chuckled in a way that showed it was a lighthearted eye-roll, and not a mean-spirited one.

"Don't worry Ditzy, I'm coming down to help you." He laughed. Then he went down the stairs. Pikachu sat on a chair, nervous and excited at the same time. He was finally going home.

"Yep, you got it Derpy. Just like that. Now we'll be good." He walked back up to where Pikachu sat, Derpy trailing behind him. "So, the world of Pokémon is it?" He asked with a grin. Then he flipped the switch, and they were off.

Happy Mother's Day everypony! If you are a mother, thank you. If you are not a mother, call your Mom and tell her that you love her. And if you're not reading this the day I posted it, ignore this bit. Unless you didn't tell your Mom that you love her. Then totally do this. Better late than never.

I feel so awful for not updating, but the chapter is done. Please don't hate me. This chapter was going to be longer, but I didn't want to make any of you wait any longer, so I just left it here. Read and review! Derp out!

Adsdragonlover


	5. Chapter 5

**Where in Equestria did THIS come from?!**

_Review replies:_

_Guest: That's a funny idea I'll consider it._

_Dot: Thank you for that. I love hearing that my work makes people think so deeply! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter._

_Night Blaze-Bringer of Harmony: Awesome, I'm glad you liked my funny twist, but be warned this chapter may or may not also be funny... (Yes I'm trying, and probably failing, to be cryptic.):P_

_httpkirby: It's okay, writer's block happens to the best of us. I'm glad you liked the Doctor's appearance._

_Guest: thanks... I think._

_Guest: Please try to avoid using cuss words in your reviews/comments like f**k, b***h, etc. That goes for everyone, because I don't know if you are cussing out of excitement or happiness, or if you are actually cussing AT me. Thank you._

_Now without further ado, chapter 5!_

**Chapter 5: Almost there, but not quite**

The Doctor grinned widely and flipped a switch on the central console. There was a whirring, wheezing noise and the time machine bounced around, causing the passengers on the inside to slide from one side of the Tardis to the next. Pikachu, feeling queasy, grabbed hold of one of the railings on the side with one hand, while holding his stomach with the other.

"I think it's safe to say that, while I'm used to the whole 'bigger on the inside' thing, I'm not used to this shaky, jerky, unstable feeling. Although that's probably because the only times Ash ever really put me in my Pokéball was when I fainted in battle, so if my Pokéball bounced around like this I don't think I'd have noticed." Pikachu mused, then quickly covered his mouth instead with his free hand. The doctor laughed, it was a full, hearty laugh at Pikachu's explanation.

"You'll get used to it," Derpy assured, smiling broadly. "Though if all goes well you won't have to, you'll be staying with Ash." As if on cue, the Tardis landed with a bump and new different noises started and then stopped.

"Well, it looks like we're here," the Doctor said. Pikachu's grin practically filled up half of his entire face. Then, with a flourish they pulled the doors back open and walked outside.

"Um, no offense, but this wasn't in any way what I was expecting." Derpy said. The landscape was strange, though the colors looked correct the shape of everything was very bizzare.

"Ha! I would have never expected you came from this place. I mean, it all looks so, blocky and cube...ish, and you, well, you don't." The doctor observed. "No offense," he adding a moment later as an obvious afterthought.

"None taken," Pikachu replied, "Especially since this isn't my world, or my dimension. I mean come on, that dude over there is hitting the trunk of a tree with his HAND! I mean, how crazy is that?" Pikachu asked, pointing to a blocky person. The three of them stared, and then simultaneously gasped in amazement when part of the tree trunk came off perfectly leaving an empty space in the middle of the tree. And it was still standing!

"But, but... but that's not possible! How is this tree defying the laws of physics and gravity? Nothing can do that! Nothing!" The Doctor stuttered, baffled.

"Actually Doctor that's not true." Derpy said matter-of-factly. "It is possible for things to defy the laws of physics and gravity."

"Oh really, and how, exactly, is that?" The Doctor asked.

"Two words."

"And what might those words be, oh wise one?" He said sarcastically.

"Pinkie Pie."

"Oh, right," The Doctor said sounding slightly embarrassed. "But this isn't Pinkie Pie, this is a tree. A tree!"

"Sorry to interrupt your FASCINATING discussion, but we've already established the fact that this ISN'T my home." Pikachu reminded them.

"Oh, right." And with that, the three of them went back inside the Tardis."

"What was that for old girl?" The Doctor asked the console.

"Um, is that normal?" Pikachu asked Derpy.

"Yeah, the Doctor goes to the wrong place all the time," She replied nonchalantly.

"Really? Interesting. But I was actually talking about him, uh, talking and ... stroking the Tardis."

"Oh, that. Yeah that's... normal. It's still pretty weird though. He calls her Sexy."

"Her? It's a girl? I didn't think objects had genders."

"Excuse you, but SHE has feelings too, and is very much a female. Don't you listen to them Sexy, they don't understand you, I'm sure they didn't mean to offend you." The Doctor said, shooting a sideways glare at them, as if warning them not to insult the Tardis again, or else.

Pikachu thought he would be back home after that, but alas, he was incorrect. They landed in the wrong place several times, in all sorts of places, including, but not limited to; a corridor in a castle with a snarling 3-headed dog growling at 4 children while sitting atop a trapdoor; Olympus, with a boy handing a lightning bolt to a god; Manhattan, where a man covered head to toe in red and blue spandex swung from building to building on a spiderweb; a place where everything was oddly shaped and had little circles on top of them with the word "lego" on each circle thing; and many more.

The Doctor shut the Tardis door behind him, Derpy, and Pikachu, having just ran away from a T-Rex, in the rain, with an electric fence turned off and broken through. The trio panted, out of breath. The Doctor was the first to speak.

"I don't think the Tardis can take anymore unsuccessful dimension jumps, we have to do this right this time," he said, and grabbed Pikachu's arm, leading him to a part if the Tardis console where something squishy looking was. "Now Pikachu, I know that you and Ash have a strong emotional connection. When you put your hands, I mean hooves, no paws in this, the Tardis will be able to trace that connection to where Ash is right now. So, Pikachu put your paws in this and think of Ash, only Ash, and nothing but Ash."

Pikachu did what he was told. He closed his eyes, stuck his paws into the stuff and thought of Ash. He remembered when he first met Ash, the time they beat their first gym leader together, their travels, the good times, and the bad times. He smiled, but cried at the same time. Suddenly he heard the sound of the Tardis taking off, and felt the Doctor take his paws out of the strange squishy substance. He was going home!

When they landed Pikachu ran out of the Tardis and spun around in a circle, looking wildly around for Ash. Then he spotted him. He was on his knees, face in his hands, silently sobbing. Pikachu started running to him but stopped when he heard Serena talking to Nurse Joy.

"He hasn't moved from that spot for days Nurse Joy. He won't eat, drink, or get up at all. He didn't even move when it started raining. I'm worried about him. This isn't healthy. Can you help him?" Serena asked Nurse Joy.

"I'll try, but I don't know. It looks like he's severely depressed. Unless Pikachu comes back, we'd have to manually feed him and move him, but it still wouldn't do much good."

Pikachu called out, "Ash! It's me! Pikachu!" But Ash didn't look up. _Maybe he's so sad that he can't hear me._ Pikachu thought he started to get closer to Ash when the Doctor called out to him, and made him stop.

"This doesn't seem right." He said, "Don't go closer."

"Why not? He's right there! I have to get to him."

"He didn't hear you."

"So? He's probably just so sad that he doesn't notice me." Pikachu started to run towards Ash, but the Doctor ran in front of him and cut him off, putting his hooves on Pikachu's shoulders.

"Yes, but, NONE of them heard you. Don't you understand? This might not be safe!" the Doctor told Pikachu, wanting to keep him safe in case it really was dangerous.

"No. Y-y-you're wrong!" Pikachu yelled, breaking out of the Doctor's grasp and running to Ash.

Pikachu stopped inches away from Ash. "A-Ash? Can you hear me?" I-it's me... Pikachu." He put his paw on Ash's knee, but was shocked when his paw went right through Ash's knee.

"Doctor? What's going on? Why doesn't anypony, I mean, anyone notice we're here?" Derpy asked.

"It's like I thought, there's an invisible barrier between us and them. We can see them, but they- they can't see us." The Doctor replied.

"That's horrible." Derpy said. But then they were interrupted by a strange sound coming from the Tardis. The Doctor looked back worriedly at Derpy before running inside to see what was wrong.

Pikachu was still sitting near Ash, with his back to Derpy when the Doctor ran out from inside the Tardis. "Derpy, this place is too unstable and the Tardis is loosing power. We have to leave now. Get inside, I'll get Pikachu." Derpy nodded and ran inside.

The Doctor wasted no time in getting to Pikachu. "Pikachu, we have to leave now! The Tardis can't stay here for much longer." But Pikachu didn't respond. Putting his hoof on Pikachu's shoulder, the Doctor tried again. "Pikachu we have to go NOW!"

Pikachu turned around, eyes brimming with tears, and looking the Doctor straight in the eyes said, "I... I... I don't want to go."

The Doctor, taken aback, asked "Wha- what did you just say?"

"I said 'I don't want to go!' I won't leave him. I- I can't leave him." Pikachu yelled.

Looking down, avoiding eye contact the Doctor picked up Pikachu, hefted him over his shoulder and started running back to the Tardis. "No! Don't make me go! Don't make me leave him! No! Stop! N-no." Pikachu yelled banging his fists on the Doctor's back, yelling as long and as loud as he could, until he could yell no more. The last word he muttered was barely more then a whisper, "ash." Then exhausted and out of steam, he passed out.

_Well, I hope you all liked chapter 5. I'm sorry for the delay, but hopefully the quality of the chapter made up for that._

_I have a challenge and a question for all of you readers: Please comment/review and tell me whether or not you cried. Also I challenge to to tell me what all of the references that you recognized were. The reviewer(s) that can correctly name all 7 references will be get a cookie! (PM-ed to them) _

_I hope you all enjoyed, remember to review and keep suggesting this fanfiction to your friends._

_Adsdragonlover out._


	6. Important Update Info

Where in Equestria Did THIS Come From?!

Update Info

Hey every pony. It's me. First off I know I suck for not uploading in forever. And I'm very sorry about that. But I thought you guys should know that the next chapter is complete. It would be uploaded right now if it weren't for the fact that I'm on vacation at my grandpa's house in Montana. Unfortunately he does not own a computer. I tried to upload it through my cell phone, but gave up because it was the most difficult thing I've ever tried to do. I think I ripped out a sizable chunk of my hair. I'm only able to post this because it doesn't require a lot of formatting and is relatively short.

My vacation will be over very soon. If I can find a way around the "no computer" problem I will post the new chapter then. But if I can't get around the problem the chapter will be posted next Tuesday. (Hopefully) I'm flying back to my home state on Monday, but it's Allegiant so the flight will probably be delayed. I want to thank everyone for their patience. And even though this isn't technically part of the story, please review. It soothes and feeds my soul. And on an unrelated note, everyone tell me how they're liking Pokemon Go. I'm enjoying it. See you all really soon my fellow Bronies and Pegasisters.

Adsdragonlover


	7. Chapter 6

**Where in Equestria did THIS Come From?!**

Chapter 6

_**Everypony rejoice! This chapter was able to be uploaded thanks to my Mom's gigantic iPad Pro. So everypony remember to thank my mom in your reviews! ;) **_

_**Notice: I will no longer reply to reviews in the chapter itself. I will reply to the reviews by hitting the reply button and you will receive the review reply via pm. **_

**_Sorry everypony. I've been MIA for an unacceptable amount of time, and I'm sorry, life's been busy. But here's the next chapter, thanks for all of your reviews, they motivated me to get off of my lazy butt and get back to work. Also one other reason this took so long is that these characters are SUPER hard to write without making_** **_them_****_ seem shallow and 1-Dimensional, so yeah. Also I had immense writer's block and without the help of my Co-Author/editor/ Night Blaze-Bringer of Harmony this story would have probably never been updated. He has a Pokemon/Mlp crossover fan fiction as well so I suggest you check it out. Without further ado, I present you, the next chapter! (APPLAUD) _**

* * *

Jessie had known the moment the portal had closed that they were done for. Ash had fallen to his knees in despair and she might've felt bad for him if not for the fact that she knew that her life was about to get much, much, worse very soon. She turned to James and Meowth and in that one moment, they didn't have to say a

* * *

nything.

They ran. They ran as fast and as far as they could, away from where it had happened. When they finally stopped they were in a secluded forest paradise. It was mocking how beautiful it was. Vivillon floated gently on the breeze moving around in a carefree, lazy, and peaceful motion. Jessie envied them. _Lucky Vivillon, not a care in the world!_ She thought spitefully.

"So, luckily for us, there's a chance that Giovanni doesn't know we failed. But he will soon. So we have to lay low for a while. At least until we can create a new name for ourselves and try to pass under Giovanni's radar unnoticed." She'd explained to her comrades.

"Okay then, where will we stay? We may be on the run, but that doesn't mean we're going to act like barbarians and live on the streets." James had asked.

"That's easy," Jessie began, "we'll stay-" but then she stopped. Where would they stay? It'd never occurred to her until just now that, well, they didn't have a home. They spent all of their time chasing after the twerps and their Pikachu to ever buy a home. Giovanni had provided them with a little place to stay in each region, but the houses belonged to Giovanni, not them. And it would certainly be unsafe for them to go there now that they weren't a part of Team Rocket anymore.

"How about your home James?" Meowth suggested.

"No!" James snapped. "I mean, no. It would be... unwise. My family undoubtedly still lives there, we can't risk them knowing where any of us are." He winced. He was actually more worried about going back to find that Growlie, his beloved pet Growlithe, had forgotten all about him, or even worse, died. He didn't want to ever have to face the possibility of that. "Besides, it's regions away."

After the frightening realization that they were homeless they hid in the safety of the forest for a few days, eating Oran berries from the bushes, and various fruits from the trees. One day they heard a strange, mechanical noise. When they turned around they saw a machine with a video camera recording them. The words, "Team Rocket," were plastered to the side of the flying robot. In a flash, Meowth jumped up and fury swiped the machine's camera, disabling it.

"Great. Giovanni found us. Who knows how quickly he'll be able to get here?" James fretted.

"Who cares how quickly he'll get here? What matters is that we get outta here!" Meowth shouted. So once again, they were running.

Eventually their running led them to Lumiose City. "Good. This place. I know for a fact that there's a salon here." Jessie commented, pleased.

"Why does it matter if there's a salon here?" Meowth asked.

"_Because_ if we're going to lay low and out of Giovanni's radar we can't keep looking like this!"

2 hours, almost all of their money, and a salon trip later, Jessie, James, and Meowth had become unrecognizable. They all ditched their uniforms for more normal outfits: James wore a simple navy blue T-shirt, a pair of jeans, a blue baseball cap, and a pair of royal blue tennis shoes. He also had his hair dyed black and cut it shorter. Jessie had, after some internal arguing, decided to go with a simple yet fashionable outfit: a scarlet shirt with a crimson scarf, a pair of blood-red jeans, and a pair of bright red converse shoes. She also decided to let her hair fall down, dyed it brown and cut to the middle of her back. Meowth had the most difficulty; being a Pokemon, it was difficult to figure out how to make him appear different. However, after several attempts, they came up with a deceptively simple solution: Meowth would simply wear a collar.

With their new disguises, Jessie, James, and Meowth had to pick new names.

"We're going to have to change our names. I'll be Jessebelle."

James grimaced. "Jessebelle? Are you serious?"

"No. I told you I'm Jessebelle, not serious." Jessie quipped.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Jessie. You know how I feel about Jessebelle. Why did you have to pick that name? I left my family _because _of her."

"Which is exactly why I picked it. If anyone suspects that you are, well, _you_ they'd never think you'd be hanging out around Jessebelle. However you can't be named after someone from my past. That would seem like too big of a coincidence." Jessie explained.

"Fine. I'll be named… Logan. Yeah. Logan. That is my name now. Yep… Logan" James said.

"Oh do shut up James. I mean, Logan." She sighed, "Let's hope we can pull this off."

"What about me?" Meowth whined. "What's my new name?"

"You probably don't need one," Jessie said. "but better safe than sorry. Umm… How about Fluffy?"

"No."

"Fine. Fuzzy?"

"No."

"Fuzzball?"

"Nope."

"Fuzzy Balls?"

"Excuse me? What'd you say?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Mr. Cuddles?"

"NO JESSIE! I want to lose my identity, not my dignity!"

"Well then, how about Pr-" But before she could finish yet another awful idea James interrupted.

"Let's just go with Razorclaw." James suggested.

"Finally. A good idea." Meowth sighed. "Done. My name is now Razorclaw."

"My ideas were spectacular." Jessie pouted quietly.

As Meowth, sorry, Razorclaw walked ahead James slowed down next to Jessie. "Did you really suggest Fuzzy Balls?" He asked.

"Maybe?" Jessie responded carefully.

"Why?" James asked exasperated.

"I thought it was funny. And Meowth didn't hear me." Jessie responded.

"I _didn't _hear you. But I can certainly hear you right now." Meowth said loudly a little bit ahead of them.

Jessie turned bright pink and cursed under her breath.

"Mind your profanity Jessie! This Fanfiction is clearly rated T for teen, not M for Mature!" James proclaimed.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Nevermind. Now we just need to figure out where we're going. I say Sinnoh. You guys okay with that?" Said James.

The rest of the group agreed. It was decided that they'd make a sign saying _NEED TO GET TO SINNOH, _and hitchhike. If they couldn't get there directly by car, James would take some money from his family's bank account to get plane or boat tickets for the 3 of them to Sinnoh. But that'd be risky. It'd be pretty easy to track them after that. But if it came to that, so be it.

So Jessebelle, Logan, and Razorclaw began their journey to Sinnoh. The future was uncertain, and their confidence was low, but they had hope. And at this point, hope is all that anyone can ask for.

_**So hi. This was basically a filler chapter but my technique is a little rusty. I'm sorry for not updating in so long. But life got in the way. Also I was kind of lazy. And I made real friends and spent a lot of time with them. But to the important stuff. **_

_**Yes, James' name was intentional (this won't make sense to most of you, it's aimed at one person, but he knows who he is)**_

_**Sorry for the random 4th wall break from James (I've been reading a bit too many comics about a certain 4th wall breaking Marvel character)**_

_**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. **_

_**PLEASE**__** review! ANY review at all is appreciated. Constructive criticism is helpful. Heck, even plain old criticism is fine with me. Positive is absolutely loved. Random is confusing but pleasing none the less. I live off of reviews. They help me get off of my lazy teenage butt and continue the story. Without reviews the flame of excitement starts to die and it takes quite a lot to rekindle it. (And don't forget to thank my mother!) **_

_**And finally I just want to thank you for reading! Peace out my fellow bronies and pegasisters. I hope to see you next time.**_

_**Stay Derpy my friends. **_


End file.
